


And We Meet Again

by hopelight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelight/pseuds/hopelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months ago Clarke left and Bellamy and the rest of the Sky People had to move on from what happened at Mount Weather. They built what is now Arkadia and are just about looking like a stable community. And then they find Clarke. Wanheda. They manage to rescue her but she’s not the same person they once knew. Not really.</p><p> </p><p>Set after season 2, Clarke left but she comes back with Bellamy when he comes to rescue her from Roan.</p><p>*CURRENTLY GOING THROUGH WHAT IS WRITTEN, DOING SOME EDITING, AND WRITING NEW CHAPTERS. PROBABLY WON'T POST UNTIL IT IS FINISHED SO THAT I DON'T JUST STOP AGAIN. SORRY.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have written. Like ever. I really want it to be good BUT you gotta start at the bottom right? Let me know how you like the prologue and chapter 1? I am not afraid to criticism so go ahead and tell me if I need to fix something because I want people to enjoy what I write!
> 
> BTW  
> Bold = trigedasleng, unless otherwise noted  
> Italicized = thoughts  
> If italicized in quotations = emphasis

_Stupid. So stupid. Go off on your own. Great idea, Clarke! It’s not like you’re wanted dead or anything!._ She couldn’t believe this was happening

        Almost 3 months without incident. Okay, almost 3 months without any  _ serious _ accidents. She let herself slip up for one night of comfort and look where it got her.  _ Nothing good ever happens when I get close to someone… What a lonely life I’m destined for. No use getting used to that idea, I’ll be dead in a day’s time if I can’t get away from this guy. Who is he anyway? _

        “ **Hurry it up** _ , _ ” the stranger says in trigedasleng. “ **We’ve got a long way to go** _. _ ”

        A long way means a lot of time for her to escape.  _ Time for one of your crazy plans, Clarke. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read note at the end!

        He couldn’t believe it. It’s been three months. Three months since she left. Three months of no contact with her what-so-ever. She’s barely been mentioned, at least around him unless they were organizing search parties for her. Now they have an idea of where she could be but, guess what? She could be dead by the time they get to her.

        _**Wanheda** ,_ he thought. _Commander of Death. Only Clarke. Of course she’d get branded with a name that has every grounder wanting her dead more than they already do._

        Bellamy couldn’t wrap his head around the situation. He’s been worried about Clarke ever since she left. Now he’s got a chance to bring her back to Arkadia and guarantee that she’s safe. But first he had to go get her from another stupid grounder. _Clarke, why do you always have to get yourself into these situations,_ he wondered.

        Bellamy’s only thoughts were on Clarke and getting her back. He couldn't stop to think about how Farm Station survived. He was grateful for the extra help on saving Clarke but he couldn’t stop thinking about how much time they lost being trapped in the rover that could have been time spent catching up to where Clarke is. _Wherever she is…,_ Bellamy thought, annoyed. _There just had to be any army headed for Polis to get in our way right at the moment we find Clarke._

        “We’re losing her.” Bellamy was mad. He just wanted to go, grab Clarke, and drag her back to Arkadia, whether she wanted to go or not. Instead they were just sitting there, in a cave, hiding out from the masses of Azgeda warriors marching outside.

        Pike stopped Bellamy in his tracks for the second time, “Be patient. They will pass soon and then we’ll set out for Clarke the second it’s clear.” Once Bellamy saw Kane agree he settled down a little bit, reassured that once the warriors passed they’d go after her. _These guys better march faster._

        The time seemed to pass slowly. Monty got to reconnect with his mom, Hannah. She and Pike told him about how they landed. How beautiful the snow was, and how the kids loved it. They told him how his dad died a hero.

        When Bellamy heard what happened to Monty’s dad, and Monty crying, it was like someone reached into his gut and squeezed his insides.The 100 never got a break. Arrested. Sent down to Earth to die. Once they survive they get attacked by grounders, acid fog, reapers, Mount weather… They lost people on their journey through hell. It’s bad enough that the Ark came down and now the adults want to take charge without really knowing what demons lie in the shadows, but now the remaining kids have to be hit by the deaths of their loved ones. Who knows what could be next for them.

        Bellamy couldn’t stay on that line of thought. He didn’t want anything else happening to his friends. They’ve been through enough. More than they ever should have been put through, but they’ve survived. Some of them anyways… They all deserved to be able to be safe and loved.

        Kane tried to tell Pike that not all grounder are like the Ice Nation. Pike told him there was no difference to him. A grounder was a grounder. Monty stopped crying and everyone was quiet for a while. The army was still outside. They had decided to rest in the clearing and Bellamy could hear them all talking excitedly in trigedasleng, a reminder to him that there was still an obstacle between him and Clarke.

        He couldn’t wait any longer. When Hannah broke the silence and asked Monty what he’s been through on the ground Bellamy walked quietly over to the grounder bodies they dragged in with them. He made sure no one was paying attention to him and began taking off one of the grounder’s clothes. Once he finished with that, he took his own clothes off and changed into the clothes he just got off the grounder. _Thanks buddy,_ he thought sarcastically. _You’re doing me a great service._

        He made sure everyone was paying attention to Monty before he walked out of the cave. Dressed in the dead Ice Nation warrior’s clothes he blended right in. He got most of the way across the clearing before he was stopped. He held his breath, hoping the tall warrior that stopped him wouldn’t ask him a question he didn’t understand. Instead the warrior just turned him the way they were about to start marching and left. Bellamy released his breath, relieved. He was lucky so far, but he didn’t want to push it. After walking forward a little bit he turned to the side of the clearing he saw Clarke and her captor walking toward.

        Bellamy finally got across without any more incidents. He took a second to look back to check if he was followed and to calm himself down for a second. He continued on until he saw a blood smear on a pole and some stone stairs going down. _I’m coming for you Clarke._

        He took out his knife and started down the stairs slowly. It was darker when he reached the bottom but there was enough light for him to see someone’s wrists tied around a pillar. _Clarke._ He looked around as he walked toward her. When he reached her she breathed in deeply, as if he had woken her or surprised her. She probably thought he was that other guy.

        He could see the surprise in her eyes when she recognized him. He didn’t see the fear. “I got ya,” he whispered as he removed her gag. He was so relieved at finding her, so happy at seeing her alive that he didn’t notice the other person in the room. “Look out!” Clarke yelled at him. He had just enough of a warning to block the blow aimed for his head but he was flat on his back in a second, sword to his throat.

        Bellamy got a good look at the guy. Ice Nation. _Of course._ Clarke began to beg the attacker, “I’ll do anything! I’ll stop fighting. Just, please, stop!” What she said seemed to interest the Ice Nation warrior. He looked over at Clarke, as if he were really thinking about what she just said. He moved the sword away from Bellamy and looked down at him. Bellamy really thought he’d leave him alone, and he started thinking of ways he could attack him before he left with Clarke. Again.

        Before he knew it, Bellamy was stabbed in the leg. It hurt like hell. The man stood above him as he screamed from the pain. “Don’t follow us,” he said, and then he swung his leg as if to kick Bellamy in the head. Bellamy was ready. He grabbed the knife he had attached to his side and held it toward the oncoming leg. He didn’t get there fast enough to stop the blow entirely, so he still got a good hit to the head but now the other guy was injured too.

        The man dropped the knife he used to stab Bellamy before he went after Bellamy with the sword. Bellamy rolled out of the way and tried to stand on his leg dizzily. He didn’t feel the pain too much with all the adrenaline rushing through him so he could stand, but he couldn’t put too much weight on his left leg.

        The sword broke a little bit from the impact of hitting concrete and Bellamy used the man’s surprise by kicking the sword out of his hands. The man recovered faster than Bellamy thought he would and punched at Bellamy, knocking his knife away. Bellamy had quick reflexes so one punch only got part of his jaw. Unfortunately for Bellamy, being punch a lot doesn’t make it hurt any less the next time it happens. The man was advancing on him, although his leg seemed to be slowing him down. He could even see blood coming from his abdomen. Maybe an old wound opened up. Bellamy, with an injured leg and a pounding headache, tried to think of ways he could get himself and Clarke out of this situation. To use the other guys injuries against him.

        Then the guy was down on one knee, holding the back of his head, swaying. Clarke had somehow gotten free and snuck up on his from behind. She had a huge chunk of concrete in her hand. Bellamy snapped out of his shock and kicked the guy as hard as he could. He was out. Bellamy leaned against the wall to help support himself and looked up at Clarke. She was already staring at him, her eyes gleaming. “What took you so long, Princess?”

        Clarke laughed a watery laugh before walking into his arms. They hugged for a few moments before they got to tying the warrior up. “Let me look at your leg,” Clarke said, her tone left no room for argument. And this time, he wasn’t going to argue. The guy got him good. Now that things have calmed down Bellamy could finally feel the pain in his leg. “It doesn’t look like he got any major arteries, which is good. It’s a clean cut, not jagged. It should heal okay, as long as you rest your leg.”

        Bellamy stared at her while she tried her best to clean and bandage the wound. When she glanced up to check if he was still awake, she found his already-staring eyes. “What?” she smiled awkwardly.

        “Nothing,” he said, smiling back. “I’m just glad to see you alive.”

        Her eyes started to fill with unshed tears, “Yeah. You too.” Their smiles faded away and Clarke started back on his leg. It was going to be a long road to recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> If you didn't, remember: you gotta start at the bottom lol  
> Leave a comment on what I should fix, what you think of it so far, what scenes/relationships I should add, etc.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Also, I know a lot of it was already shown in the show BUT I wanted to add what he was feeling throughout it because it adds to the build up of his character later in the story.  
> Remember, I'm still in the process of writing it so don't be afraid to give suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wrote more and I'm just gonna post it because technically I haven't really given you anything story-wise.  
> I'll probably post more tomorrow.

        After Clarke bandaged up Bellamy’s leg they were introduced to the problem of him having to walk. “We have to get out of here before he wakes up,” she whispered. If the warrior woke up before they left he’d know how much of a head start they had. They needed to put space between them and him.

Bellamy picked up one of the knives that were discarded in the fight, “Or we could just kill him.” Clarke put a hand on his wrist, drawing his attention away from the unconscious man. “No, Bellamy. I’m already responsible for too many people being dead. I won’t put another name on that list if I can avoid it.”

They stared at each other for a while. He understood. She knew he did. He’s been to hell and back multiple times. Sometimes they made the journey together. He knew her pain. She looked away. She hasn’t really been around other people in the last three months. Sure she’s traded with Niylah when she needed supplies. And she’s ran into a couple of grounders in the woods, but she mostly avoided them. Being around another person, let alone a person who knows her and cares about her, felt strange.

“Clarke--”

“We should get going.”

Bellamy sighed, but he didn’t continue. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

Clarke helped him up, even though he insisted he could get up himself. “Sure, you can push against the wall and get yourself in a standing position, but can you walk?” Bellamy stayed quiet. “I didn’t think so. Now let’s go, Bub, before your BFF over there decides he wants to say goodbye.”

Clarke put his arm around her shoulders and he shift his weight towards her. “Who you calling Bub?” Bellamy asked, incredulous.

She steered him towards the exit, “What you don’t like your new name, Bub? I kinda like it. It fits.” He gave her an exasperated look. “ _Bub_? Really? How does that fit?”

“Well-- Oh shoot.”

Bellamy looked up, “Wha-- Oh. The stairs.”

“Yeah,” Clarke said. “The stairs.” They stood there for a few more seconds. “Well, looks like I gotta drag your ass up the stairs.”

“Um… No. Seriously Clarke, I got this. Just… keep me from falling down the stairs.” He gave her a shaky smile. He looked really pale. _I really need to get him back to Camp Jaha before he loses too much blood._

Clarke helped him climb the stair, slowly. He couldn’t put much weight on his left leg. Half way up Clarke heard a noise from above, a rustle of leaves. If she listened hard enough she thought she could just make out someone whispering.

“Clarke, why’d you sto--”

“Shhh!” She looked at him wide-eyed, begging him silently not to say anything else. He silenced right away, giving her a questioning look. “I need you to sit down on the steps for a second,” she whispered as quietly as she could.

“Clarke, no!” he whispered fiercely. “You’re not going up there alone!”

“Then what are we supposed to do Bellamy? You can barely walk and I can’t fight anyone off if I’m supporting your weight.”

Bellamy looked torn. He knew she could take care of herself. She was more than capable, but he finally knew that she was alive. It would really suck if she died 10 feet away from him when he was completely helpless.

“Be careful, Clarke,” he finally gritted out. “If there’s more than you can take than you run, you hear me? Get out of here.”

Clarke looked offended. “I’m not going to just leave you here, Bellamy.” _I would never do that._

She was already moving away before he could say anything else. She disappeared over the top of the stairs. He tried to listen hard for any noise of a scuffle or a yelp.

Nothing.

After a minute of waiting he figured she took his advice. He took a hold of the knife he picked up earlier and started to crawl up the stairs. It was painful and he had to take a break so the pain would subside before he started again.

And then he heard footsteps coming toward the stairs. More than one person. He put his back to the wall and held his knife away from his body with one hand, facing toward the group heading to kill him. But he only saw Clarke come into view.

“Bellamy.” She sounded different. She seemed like the playful Clarke he experienced 10 minutes ago was gone. Replaced by a stony Clarke. There was no trace of a smile left on her face.

Monty came into view then, followed by the others. She walked down the stairs to check that his makeshift bandage was still holding. “This thing is nearly soaked already. We need to get him back to Camp Jaha before he bleeds out. One of you help me lift him?”

Monty helped pull him up while Clarke pulled his arm around her again. “I can do that, Clarke.”

“No, I got him,” she said. There was no inflection of reassurance or kindness in her voice. It was like her voice was void of any emotion.

Monty looked taken aback for a second and he shared a look with Bellamy. “Yeah, okay.” They all set off walking, a slow pace to accommodate Bellamy. They all seemed to have noticed how weird Clarke was acting. “It’s not called that anymore, you know,” Monty said after a few more minutes.

“What?”

“The camp. It’s not called Camp Jaha anymore. We call it Arkadia now.”

Clarke thought over that, but she didn’t say anything about it. They fell back into awkward silence.

Kane asked Clarke if she was okay for the past three months. “You know, your mom’s been so worried about you and I’m sure she’ll be so glad to have you ba--”

“How long is the trek to Arkadia?” Clarke interrupted. Kane looked shocked, but he quickly shook it off. “Well we can make it to the rover in a couple of hours, maybe 4 hours? From there we can take the rover back to camp which might take another 4-5 depending on the road we take and how fast we go.”

“Rover?” Clarke asked. _What the hell is a rover._

“Car,” Bellamy supplied. “Well, we think. We got it from Mount Weather. It’s solar powered.”

Clarke stayed quiet again, although it looked like she was processing the new information.

They all stayed quiet for the remainder of the walk to the rover. They took a couple of breaks to let Bellamy rest his leg. They only spoke when they had to, asking if anyone needed water or wanted something to eat. The sun had almost set by the time they reached the rover.

“We should rest here for the night,” Pike suggested “I don’t know about you, but I’m not comfortable with riding that thing back to camp while it’s dark.” Kane agreed, so they all put their packs into the rover.

Clarke started to walk away. “Hey, where are you going?” Bellamy called after her. She couldn’t just leave again.

Clarke turned back around. “I’m getting firewood,” she said flatly. He didn’t want to let her go, especially not alone. _What if she leaves?_ He shook that thought from his head. _She wouldn’t do that._

“Okay, be careful,” he said. She stared at him for a few more seconds before she turned back around without saying another word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More about Clarke!

       Clarke forced herself to calmly walk away. As soon as she thought she couldn’t be seen by Bellamy and the others her pace began to quicken until she was almost running. She hadn’t noticed that she had been holding her breath before she stopped and leaned against a tree trying to catch her breath.

She was bent at the waist with her hands on her knees just staring at the ground. 

_How could I forget?!_

Tears began to fall from her eyes until she forced herself to stop. She wiped her hands against her cheeks to try and dry the tears.

She had finally felt like herself. The closest she’s been to normal in months. But she forgot. Forgot about all of the events that happened almost three months ago. All the death and the hurt. The responsibility.

_Monty…_

After she left Bellamy on the stairs she was prepared to face grounders. She was nowhere near prepared to face her own people. To face one of her friends, someone who was there that day.

Clarke spun around and kicked the tree while she smacked both her hands against the bark. “Agh!” she grunted. Hitting the tree hurt. Her foot ached and she had scraped her hands.

Being with Bellamy those few minutes had felt so… normal. Framiliar. Like their old routine. They were always saving each other. Always stopping each other before they did anything rash. She had even joked around! She actually _laughed_! In those few minutes she forgot about the outside world, forgot all about the things she’s done. She was safe. For a few minutes she could relax.

The pain from her foot and hands helped her wipe the emotions off her body. She didn't look like she was in pain but inside she was enduring her own personal hell. She would never let herself stop feeling the pain of what she’s done. She thought the least she could do for all those innocents that died in the mountain was to feel the pain of their deaths for the rest of her life.

Once she felt back in control she began slowly walking back, gathering some wood for the fire like she said she was doing. As she picked up some thick branches she began to think of what Monty mentioned earlier.

_Arkadia. Not Camp Jaha… Arkadia. And rovers? So much has changed…_

She thought about where they got the rover from. _Why were they at the mountain? What else were they getting from Mount Weather? Were the grounders okay with them gathering supplies from the mountain?_ She didn’t think the grounders liked it too much.

She wondered how different the camp looked. They’ve had time to be able to build a perimeter. _How are my people doing?_ She caught herself thinking ‘my people’. Her stomach twisted and she grimaced. She couldn’t imagine that they wanted to be referred to as her people after all that she’s done. She wasn’t sure she’d even be welcomed back.

_I’m only going back to make sure Bellamy makes it there alive. And I’ll only stay until his leg is on the track to healing. Once… once Mom…_ She could feel tears stinging at her eyes again. _Crap!_

Clarke hadn’t seen her mom since before she left. Now, after months of no communication, she was going to see her. She didn’t think she’d be able to keep herself together if her mom started to cry. But she needed to try. She couldn’t stay.

_Once she says his leg is okay I’m out of there,_ Clarke told herself.

She started to come up on the little camp they made near the rover. She could see her group sitting around a little fire someone had started, so they wouldn’t draw much attention from animals or other grounders. She stopped in the last bit of shadow so she wouldn’t be seen. She watched as Monty smiled that small smile of his at something Hannah was saying to him. She watched Kane and Pike whispering about something serious, by the look on Kane’s face. He didn’t seem to like what he was hearing.

She finally looked at Bellamy. She could see one side of him from where she was standing. He was just staring into the fire, or at least she thought he was. He seemed to be deep in thought, like he wasn't really seeing the flames. He had that look on his face like he was thinking something over, hard. _Debating with himself probably_. She couldn’t think of what he’d be thinking of. _Maybe he's listening in on Kane and Pike’s conversation._

Before she could start to walk forward again Bellamy turned to look in her direction. He sat up straighter when he caught sight of her. She could only see the part of his face that was lit from the little firelight there was. She couldn’t tell but she thought she saw a question on his face. She ignored it. She looked away and walked into the little camp. She set the wood she gathered down and sat apart from the rest of the group. A minute later she looked up from the flames that were slowly fading and found Monty staring at her.

She couldn’t keep eye contact for long. Seeing him hurt. _It’s good he has his parents now. He deserves to have a full life with his family after all he’s been through._

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bellamy look over at her. She didn’t move. He stared at her for a minute before laying down and turning away from her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she opened them again.

“You should get some sleep,” Kane told her from across the fire. “Monty and I will keep watch. And Bellamy and Pike later tonight. Rest, Clarke,” he insisted. “We’ll wake you up when it’s time to go.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep,” Clarke replied flatly. She kept eye contact.

Kane stared right back before saying, firmly, “Lay down anyways.”

She stared at him for a few seconds more before turning around and laying down. She knew she wouldn’t sleep but she didn’t see a point to arguing. Plus, if she acted like she was asleep they wouldn’t be able to ask her any questions.

She laid there for hours, trying to stay awake. It wasn’t too hard. She learned she could go awhile without sleep if she really tried. She was thinking about her mom, how she was going to get through the next two days, how she was going to get through seeing their faces, who she would willingly seek out and who she would try to avoid, what she would say, if she would say anything at all. She thought about everything. All while she was trying not to think at all.

“Hey, Monty,” she heard Kane whisper.

“Hmm?” Monty jumped, as if he was woken up. Kane chuckled quietly before saying, “Go to sleep, I’ll wake up Pike and Bellamy.”

“M’kay, g’night,” Monty said sleepily. He got into a more comfortable position before he started quietly snoring two seconds later. Kane laughed again and got up to wake Pike.

He had just woken him up and was on his way toward Bellamy when Clarke stopped him. “Don’t wake him up. Let him rest. I’ll keep watch with Pike.”

Kane stopped in his tracks and looked at her. He seemed to be thinking it over. “You didn’t sleep at all, did you?” Clarke just stared at him. Kane sighed, “Fine. Goodnight, Clarke.”

Kane laid down and got comfortable. When Clarke looked away from him she noticed Pike looking at her.

“What?” she asked.

Pike stared for a second longer before shaking his head and saying, “They’ve changed you.”

“Who? The Ark or the grounders? Or maybe it was Mount Weather?” She scoffed before continuing. “You’ve got to be more specific.”

Pike didn’t expect her response. “I was talking about the grounders.” He seemed angry. “Sure, the Ark was messed up and Mount Weather was a-whole-nother level of wrong, but these savages kill just to kill,” he whispered fiercely. “It’s sport to them. I mean look at you. They were hunting you for a title. For power. They're the real threat.”

Clarke couldn’t believe he just dismissed what happened in the mountain like it was nothing. It was _not_ nothing. She was so angry she felt the stinging threat of tears. She looked away from Pike, stone-faced. Ending the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH!  
> Honestly idk what to think of this chapter because I love it but I feel like I didn't say all that I wanted to be said  
> but anyways just let me know what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I wanna thank all of you so much for the comments and kudos you have left!  
> Honestly I was afraid no one was gonna see this at all, but that was okay because I just wanted to write the story but oh my gosh other people have seen it and read it and some even liked it like agghhhh
> 
> So I was going to wait like a week until I posted a chapter but I thought "Hey might as well let people know it's gonna be a week" so here's a chapter and a message that I'm gonna try to come up with a schedule lol  
> I'll probably post on mondays or tuesdays every once in a while but I'm going to try and post every friday for sure
> 
> About this chapter, I wrote and rewrote it about 4 different times, it was so frustrating.  
> I had so many ideas of where I could lead the story with this chapter but after writing most of it I would come up with something else and decide it was a better idea.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~  
> Anything in between these like this is a flashback. It will also be centered.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~

Bellamy had been awake the whole time. He never actually went to sleep and it took everything he had for him not to get up and punch Pike. _He doesn’t know what he’s saying._ They’ve all been through so much. Because of the Ark; the grounders; what happened at Mount Weather.

The Ark sent the 100 down to die. The grounders attacked them and tried to kill them once they thought they’d survive. The mountain men gave them the illusion of safety, didn’t let them leave, and then tried to kill them. _And then Clarke and I had to pull that stupid lever._

Bellamy still had nightmares about it all. It was rare that he _didn’t_ have nightmares. It usually meant he was due for a bad one the next night, though. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Bellamy sat up jerkily on the bench, yelling, still half asleep. He was breathing heavily, and then he felt arms around him and someone shushing him from near his ear. He jumped up, yanking himself from the person’s arms and spun around, ready to fight.

Gina stood up from the bench and dropped her arms to her side, looking hurt.

Bellamy tried to slow his breathing and tried to relax from the defensive stance he had taken. Despite his efforts he was tense. He was strung so tight from the nightmare.

“What happened?”

“You fell asleep while you were waiting for me to finish inventory. You were having a bad dream,” Gina said cautiously. “I tried to wake you.” She didn’t look scared but she looked wary. She had never seen him like this. “Bell, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he swallowed. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bad dream.” He was sweating.

Gina didn’t believe him. She looked him over, saw him try to hide his shaking hands by putting them in his pockets, saw the sweat on his forehead, the weird gleam in his eyes. “Are you sure? You don’t seem o--”

“No, yeah, I’m great,” he assured her quickly. “Are you almost done?” He was trying really hard to keep his voice from shaking.

Gina stared for a few seconds, as if she was deciding to let it go or force him to talk about it. “Yeah, I just finished up.”

“Great. I’ll walk you to your room.”

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Things had been shaky between Bellamy and Gina for a while after that, before she finally let it go. She wanted him to open up to her, tell her what had him so shaken. He couldn’t bring himself to tell her though, just kept saying it was a normal bad dream, that he couldn’t even remember what it was about.

Of course he was lying. He remembered every detail of that dream. He just couldn’t let her know how messed up he really was. She knew what happened since he landed on Earth with the 100. He’s told her everything, all the people he's killed, the friends he failed to save, how he blamed himself. But he never went into detail about the parts that gave him those nightmares.

She knew he hurt Lincoln, but not how badly, and not for how long. She knew the mix up with Murphy being hung instead of Charlotte, but not that he didn’t really try to stop it, or that he practically beat Murphy half to death after Charlotte jumped before Clarke stepped in and stopped him. She knew he destroyed the radio leading to the culling back on the Ark, but not of the hallucinations that haunted him after he ate those Jobi nuts.. She knew of what he did in that mountain, how he spied and killed Lovejoy. How he pulled that lever with Clarke. But not how those people looked. Not about the little children’s bodies. The mangled screaming that could be heard from the control room. Not how being responsible for all of those deaths, on top of everything else he had ever done, caused him to lose sleep at night.

So for Pike to just dismiss everything they’d been through since being put on the ground really got his blood boiling. And Clarke stayed so quiet.

Bellamy tried to sit up, to say something to Pike or to check on Clarke he wasn’t sure, but was reminded about his leg wound when he tried to put some weight on it. He hissed and Clarke got up and walked over to him. She helped him lean against the tree nearest him and looked at his dressings.

“I wish we had some bandages and something to clean this wound with,” she mumbled. “And you definitely need stitches.” Bellamy almost didn’t hear her, she was so quiet. “I think we have some bandages in the med box we keep in the back of the rover. There’s not much in it,” he informed her.

Clarke walked to the rover and stared at the back of it. She stroked it’s side, shivering at the coolness of the metal. She looked for a handle and once she found it she pulled it open. She couldn’t really see inside the rover, it was so dark. She tried to look for a handhold to pull herself in but she just ended up crawling inside. It got even darker once she was inside, but she tried to feel around the floor for the box Bellamy was talking about. All of a sudden the place lit up and she could see what she was doing. She looked over at the entrance of the rover and saw Pike standing there with a torch. Whatever gratitude she felt for the light dissipated once she saw him. He just stared right back at her.

She went back to what she was doing and saw a small wooden box underneath a bench-type seat built into the side of the inside of the rover. She looked inside and saw some bandages and a roll of medical tape. There were a few more items in the box but they weren’t needed. She climbed back out of the rover and grabbed the torch from Pike without thanking him. She knelt by Bellamy again, stuck the torch in the ground for better visualization on what she was doing, and took out the water skin she grabbed from one of the bags while she was in the rover.

“This might sting a little,” she warned him before she poured the water into the wound. His jaw clenched but he didn’t make a sound. After she rinsed the wound out she bandaged it up, keeping it in place with the medical tape. She put the torch back on the fire and leaned back on her heels before looking at Bellamy’s tired face. “Here, have some water,” she said as she raised the water skin to his lips. He tilted his head to drink better from the water skin when her hand brushed against his jaw.

Once he was done drinking she put the back of her hand to his cheek, then moved it to his forehead and his neck. “You’re warm,” she frowned.

“It’s just the stab wound. I’ve been through worse,” he reassured her. She was still frowning when she replied, “Maybe…”

They sat there in silence the rest of the watch, both Bellamy and Clarke exhausted from not getting enough sleep for the past few days, both trying not to let it show. 

_What happened yesterday?,_ he wondered. One second she was joking around with him, giving him a new nickname and the next… It was like a different person came back to get him from the steps. She’s been so cold and quiet. Emotionless.  He turned to look at her. She had her face turned up to the brightening sky, her eyes closed. She looked calm but he knew what kind of war she could hide within herself. If he’s had such a rough time coming to terms with what happened back in the mountain while continuing on in Arkadia how has she coped out in this god-forsaken forest. 

He watched as she opened her eyes and saw the tiniest glimpse of the pain she was hiding before it disappeared and the cold glint returned. She turned to him, having seen him staring at her, seeing the question on his face that was dying to be asked.

_What happened to you, Clarke?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed a Bellamy flash back.  
> Also a little bit of Gina.  
> It should be about after they've started dating and gotten to know each other and maybe even a little while before the first 'I love you', cause she knows almost everything about him, just not, well, everything. I mean they would have only known each other almost 3 months.  
> confusing, I know! sorry! will explain it in the story later :D
> 
> ANYWAYS really hoped you enjoyed it all :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"M SO SORRY  
> I said I was going to update at least every Friday and of course the first deadline I give myself I miss it lol  
> my internet was down at home and it's finally back up, complications  
> anyways here's a chapter!  
> so sorry again!  
> enjoy :)

        The group began to stir on their own due to the rising sun. Clarke stayed sitting down with Bellamy while everyone else wiped the sleep from their eyes and stretched. “Let’s get going,” Kane announced. “If we head out now we should be back behind the wall well before noon. You could grab a snack before lunch is served.”

        It felt like you could hear everyone’s stomach grumble at the reminder of food. They all haven’t really eaten since yesterday morning.  Clarke the night before that. Monty came over to help Clarke get Bellamy to his feet. Bellamy swayed and she caught a glimpse at his eyes as they dilated before going back to normal.

        Both Monty and Clarke tightened their grip on him, worried he might pass out. “I’m fine,” he breathed before shaking his head and saying more firmly, “I’m fine.”

        Clarke let Monty help him walk to the rover while she walked over to Kane. She passed Pike on her way, both holding the gaze until the last possible moment. “Marcus,” she called. “How long until we’re back? Bellamy really needs stitches and some medicine to prevent infection.”

        He seemed to think about the best possible route back before answering, “4 hours, 3 and a half maybe if we get there fast. This is the first time we’ve ventured this way into Azgeda. As long as we don’t run into any complications we should be there quickly.”

        Clarke thought about any complications that can happen in 3 and a half hours. Bellamy wasn’t losing too much blood any more, and he only had to sit in the back of the rover. Everything should be fine.

        Clarke nodded at him before walking over to the back of the rover. Monty had gotten Bellamy in one of the back seats closest to the door. Pike was in the seat right behind the driver’s seat. With Monty himself in the driver’s seat and Hannah in the passenger seat Clarke was left with two options before Kane took a seat: sit next to Pike or sit across from him. She didn’t like either option but she didn’t really have any other choice. She climbed in and took a seat next to Bellamy, making a point to look out the windshield as best as she could over Hannah’s seat once she sat down. Kane jumped into the last seat and closed the door.

        Monty started the rover and Clarke tightened her grip on her seat. The drive was fast despite some bumpy areas in the road. Once they came into range, they radioed to Arkadia to let them know they were fine and on their way back. Told them to have Jackson ready for a stab wound that needed to be stitched. They got there in about 3 hours and 45 minutes if Monty was right. Bellamy had fallen asleep half an hour in, despite his efforts to stay awake.

        Clarke spent the whole ride mentally preparing herself for what she would face once she was back in Arkadia and asking a few questions here and there to try and ease her nerves. Her questions were the only sign that she was nervous.

 

_‘Were you able to expand the wall?’_

_‘Yes. We had to accommodate for some cabins and tents outside of the station, it couldn’t hold too many people. The 42 from the mountain prefered to be outside rather than in another “metal container”, as they put it. We also added some work and storage areas, along with enough room for a sizable vegetable garden.’_

 

_‘How are you supplying food to everyone?’_

_‘We send out hunting parties for animal meats and some gatherers for nuts and berries. And we also have the vegetable garden like I’ve mentioned before.’_

 

_‘Are the 42 being treated right?’_

_‘Yes. It was made clear that they were pardoned from their crimes and not to be messed with.’_

 

        The questions didn’t help much to ease her nerves. So when Arkadia came into sight and they were nearing the wall she almost panicked. She wasn’t ready to come back. It’s been three months and she wasn’t ready. _What if they hate me so much they hand me back over to the grounders in a trade for peace?_

        Clarke squashed that thought soon after it formed. If they hated her so much they wouldn’t have gone out to get her in the first place. And Bellamy, Kane, Monty, her mom… they wouldn’t let that happen.

        They let the rover in the wall and Clarke saw glimpses of the people and buildings around them. It looked completely different. Little kids were running around. People were smiling and laughing. Everything was calm. They weren’t on high alert for a grounder attack. It made Clarke’s chest swell. Her people were safe and happy.

        _For now,_ she thought. Once the Ice Nation, or any grounder for that matter, figured out where she was they’d attack. She was **Wanheda** , afterall. She brought death with her wherever she went. _Just another reason not to stay too long._

        A shadow fell over the rover and as Clarke’s eyes adjusted to the change of light she realized they had driven into the station. It was a kind of loading area. Monty parked the rover and turned it off. There were people there expecting them and one of them opened the back of the rover and asked who was injured. They helped Bellamy down and tried to get him on the stretcher but he refused.

        “I can walk, okay? Just give me a crutch or something.” It was just like him not to accept the stretcher. He didn’t like to not be in control, especially of his own body. Clarke stepped out of the rover and their eyes landed on her. She hated the attention but she knew she would be the main focus in any room she walked into while she was here.

        “Clarke,” said a voice she recognized. _Jackson._ He seemed a little surprised to see her. There’s an awkward pause before he shakes his head and goes back to doctor-mode. “Are you okay? Any injuries?”

        “No, I’m fine.”

        “She’s lying.” They all looked at Bellamy, Clarke in confusion. _I didn’t get injured…_ When he saw her confusion he said, “When I tripped yesterday you winced when my hand tightened on your shoulder.” She had forgotten about that. She had claw marks on her shoulder from her panther kill the other day.

        “I’m fine, really. It’s already been cleaned and bandaged.”

        “Let get you two to the medbay, we’ll check out your wounds there.” Before Clarke could protest, Jackson was ushering them out of the room. Bellamy once again leaning on Clarke.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one's a little short so you get 2 chapters!  
> I'm posting this now because I'm up, its midnight which means its Friday and I really don't want to forget to put it up lol

On the way to the medbay Marcus broke off in a different direction. He needed to tell Abby about everything before she found out by someone else. He walked the halls down to the strategy room. When he walked in he found her sitting upright on the couch, asleep. She had her head propped up on her hand as if she had fallen asleep staring at the papers she had spread out on the coffee table.

He hesitated. She had been getting so little sleep lately, he thought maybe he should wait to tell her. _No._ _If she wakes up and finds out I didn’t wake her to tell her we had found Clarke she would never forgive me._ He took a few more steps into the room when Abby inhaled sharply, lifting her head. She blinked a couple of times, taking in her surroundings

“Hey,” she said, finally looking back at him. “What happened?” She stood up when she saw his face. He was trying to contain his smile because he didn’t want her getting her hopes up. They had found Clarke, yes. But she wasn’t acting like Clarke.

“We found her,” he said slowly. Abby looked confused before understanding set in. “You-- You found her?” Her eyes started to fill with tears of happiness.

“Yes. We found Clarke-- Abby wait!” He grabbed her arm as she tried to exit the room.

“Where is she, Marcus? I need to go find her. She can’t leave without me seeing her again.”

He grabbed both her arms, forcing her to look at him. “She’s in the medbay-- Wait!” she had started to pull away. “She’s in there because she helped get Bellamy there. He took a knife to the leg. From what Bellamy says she might have an injury on her shoulder but she said it was already taken care of. I’m not sure she’ll let anyone look at it.”

Abby calmed down a bit knowing Clarke wasn’t seriously injured. “An injury from what?”

“We don’t know. She got it before we found her.”

Abby nodded. “Where did you find her?”

“I met with Indra yesterday. She gave me news about a bounty that was put on Clarke. They called her **Wanheda**.” Abby waited for an explanation of what the name meant. “Commander of Death. When we found her she had been captured by one of the Ice Nation. Bellamy was able to help her get out of there, that’s where he got injured.”

Abby took all of the information in stride. “But she’s okay,” she whispered. It wasn’t a question, more like she was reminding herself that Clarke was in Arkadia, safe.

“But she’s okay,” he repeated.

When Abby turned to walk to the medbay he stopped her again. “Abby, before you go find her… She’s not acting like herself. She’s been stiff and cold. She’s been on high alert since we found her. I don’t think she even slept last night. I don’t know how she’ll react to seeing you.”

“She’s my daughter, Marcus. I have to see her.” Abby left the room and after taking a deep breath he followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked the little Marcus/Abby side thing! :)  
> honestly I post this stuff and then I worry about if I spelled something wrong or repeated something lol  
> even if I go through it again some stuff goes through, you have no idea how many times I have gone back and edited posts


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY! :)

Bellamy winced.

Jackson looked up at Bellamy’s face, pinched in pain. “I’ve never known you to complain,” he said sarcastically as he continued to stitch Bellamy’s stab wound. “Should’ve let me numb your leg. I told you this would hurt.”

“I’m fine,” Bellamy grumbled. He relaxed his face. “I’ve had worse.” No one disagreed with him on that. Those who came down on the dropship had to deal with some pretty serious injuries. And they didn’t have medicine to help with the pain. But even now Bellamy still refused “unnecessary” meds, insisting they should be saved for someone who really needed them.

Clarke stood in the back of the room. Once they had gotten to the medbay she helped Bellamy to the examination table and refused to be looked at. Now she was just counting the seconds until her mother barged into the room. Kane had disappeared somewhere along the way to the medbay, no doubt to go find Abby and tell her what happened.

“Okay, you should be good now. Come back in two days so I can get another look at it, make sure it’s not getting infected. Try to stay off of it as much as you can, let it heal properly.”

“Okay, two days,” Bellamy agreed. Clarke took her attention off the doorway and looked at Bellamy. _I’ve never seen him actually listen to medical instructions so easily,_ she thought. It usually took telling him he would lose a freaking limb if he pushed himself too much. Or that he could pass out in a very crucial moment and endanger whoever’s with him. He’s never just… _listened._

Before she could think more about it two figures appeared in the doorway.

_Mom._

Abby stood there, staring at her daughter. She looked calm and relieved and prepared… Prepared for what, Clarke couldn’t tell. But Bellamy could. He understood why, too. Abby was prepared for Clarke to brush her off and to push her away. Kane must have told her how she’s been acting.

“I’ve just finished stitching up Bellamy’s leg. The gash was pretty deep but it seems Clarke did her best cleaning it out before they got here,” Jackson informed Abby, breaking the silence.

Abby looked over at Jackson, thanking him, before looking back at her daughter and Jackson left the room. Clarke stood still as a statue. Abby took a few steps into the room towards the table Bellamy was sitting on.

“I was told you had a wound, too, Clarke. On your shoulder,” she said, indicating towards her own shoulder. “Can I have a look?”

Clarke took in the sight of her mother. She hadn’t seen her in three months. She was trying hard to keep the casual expression on her face. If she cracked and burst into tears they would never let her leave.

“It’s been cleaned and bandaged already,” she said as steadily as she could.

“So I’ve heard. I’d still like a look.”

Clarke hesitated so Abby turned to Bellamy. “How about you go find Octavia, yeah? Let her know you’re okay.”

Bellamy nodded, refusing the help Kane offered him before making his way towards the door. Clarke sat on the vacated table.

“Wait,” Abby stopped them. “Bellamy what are you doing? Here.” She crossed the room and grabbed the crutch someone had leaned against the wall. She walked back over to the doorway where he was waiting and said something that was almost too low for Clarke to hear. Almost. “And why don’t you find Gina while you’re at it? I’m sure she’s worried about you.”

Bellamy nodded and left the room. Kane gave Abby a look before she shooed him off as well.

“Okay,” Abby said as she shut the door. “Let’s see it.”

Clarke took off her shirt and one bra strap so Abby could take off the makeshift bandage Niylah had put on the wound. She stayed quiet as she heard Abby’s small intake of breath when she saw the claw marks on the back of her shoulder. Abby stared at it for a few moments more before asking Clarke where she got them.

“It was nothing,” Clarke said. “I was hunting. The panther got one good swipe in before I put it down.”

Abby was glad she was standing behind Clarke. She couldn’t keep the flash of fear from crossing her face. _A panther. She’s out there by herself going up against panthers. Who knows what else she’s had to face…_

“A panther,” Abby repeated, her voice shaking. “And you--” she swallowed the lump in her throat. “You bandaged yourself up?”

Clarke didn’t know how to bring up Niylah. She didn’t know if she should. Niylah was the only person she frequently saw in the last three months, and even then they weren’t friends. Especially not after what happened two nights ago, after she bandaged her up and then left while Niylah was still sleeping.

“Not really,” is all she said. Abby didn’t want to push Clarke but she wanted to know what she had gone through all by herself in the woods. She was stuck between grilling Clarke on everything that had happened and letting Clarke tell her in her own time.

“Well, it doesn’t look like it’s infected. I’m just going to clean it again and rebandage it just in case.”

Abby took long cleaning the wound. It was like she thought that the longer she took to clean it the more Clarke would let herself relax. If anything it was doing the opposite. Abby couldn’t see it but Clarke was getting restless. This was her mother and she had all her walls up against her. Even if she wanted to open up to her, just a little bit, she didn’t know how to. And here she was, stuck in a room with her, not knowing what to say. The silence was deafening.

“Okay, you’re all good,” Abby announced once she finished her work. Clarke pulled her shirt back on and they both stood there awkwardly.

“You must be hungry. I’ll walk you to the mess hall, we’ll grab you something to eat. And maybe you could tell me more about the panther.” Abby threw in the last part in the hopes that Clarke would open up and tell her everything. She was already thinking of ways to make her stay.

Clarke stayed where she was before Abby stopped in the doorway and looked back at her. “Clarke?”

Clarke rolled her shoulders and took a step forward. “Yeah, food.” She didn’t want to encourage her mother on asking her questions. She already saw the hurt behind Abby’s eyes. She didn’t want to cause anymore pain by telling her about her time away. Besides, she wasn’t staying anyways. Telling Abby everything would only cause her to worry even more than she already did. Clarke couldn’t wait until she could just hole up in a room later by herself and rest.

_This is going to be a long day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys are thinking about the story so far!  
> Suggest some stuff you might want?  
> honestly I'd love to hear any criticism you have, good or bad lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I wrote this chapter while half asleep one night because I had an idea and I had to write something down so I wouldn't forget  
> so you're getting this and idk if there are any mistakes but here lol
> 
> no, this isn't the idea but I will get to it eventually :)
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> P.S. I LOVE YOU @ whoever is reading this, you mean a lot to me :D  
> P.P.S. I LOVE COMMENTS so even if it's just a simple "cool" go ahead and leave one

Bellamy had just gotten to the mess hall to look for Gina after checking in on Octavia. Octavia hadn’t been too happy that he got injured, especially for Clarke. Again. She had made that very clear. Her unhappiness eventually turned into her muttering in trigedasleng as she brushed down her horse, which is where Lincoln stepped in and told him that they were both happy he and the others made it back safely.

Bellamy just wanted to check in with Gina before he went back to his room and passed out. He was exhausted. He hadn’t really slept since two nights ago, and he didn’t want to call that sleep. He had slept for about 3 hours before he was woken up by another bad dream. He spent the rest of the night reading a book that had been brought from the mountain. _At least I got that nap on the way back to camp._

He was still surprised he had fallen asleep. He was jerked awake when Kane kicked the foot of his good leg, telling him they were back. He hadn’t dreamt at all. No bad dream, no good dream. Just sleep. _You’re in for a bad one tonight, Blake,_ he thought to himself.

He finally spotted Gina at the same time she looked up and made eye contact with him. She put down the box she was holding and made her way over to him. He tried to meet her halfway and put his free arm around her when she wrapped him in her arms.

“Hey, what happened to you? You were supposed to be back yesterday. And what happened to your leg?” she asked once she took a step back and got a good look at him.

“Yeah, sorry about that. We got a lead on Clarke… We went after her as soon as we could, she was being held captive. She's fine now. We brought her back,” he reassured her once he saw the concern on her face.

“And your leg?”

“Yeah, the guy holding her didn't exactly want her to leave.”

“And the others? Are they okay?”

“Yeah, we all made it back fine. We even picked up a few more people along the way.” Bellamy shifted his weight around on the crutch. The thing was digging into him and it hurt but he couldn't stand without it.

“Hey, here. Sit down,” Gina instructed, gesturing to a nearby table. “What people did you pick up?”

“No, I just wanted to come see you. You're working, and I'm exhausted. I'm gonna go take a nap. I'll meet you at dinner. I'll tell you everything,” Bellamy promised as he kissed her forehead.

“Yeah, okay. Dinner,” Gina agreed. “I love you…” She looked like she wanted to ask more questions about what happened but Bellamy was already hobbling away. He really needed sleep.

On his way out of the mess hall he passed Abby and Clarke. Abby smiled at him and Clarke tried her best to smile, but he could see her uneasiness as the mess hall came into sight. Bellamy almost turned around to help Clarke but he didn't know how. And it wasn't his place. Not anymore. So he kept walking.

Before he got too far he heard someone stop Abby. Apparently she was needed, her being Chancellor and all. Clarke reassured her that she was fine, she could find her way around.

Once Abby had left Clarke turned right back around, away from the mess hall. And she found Bellamy waiting for her.

“Aren't you hungry?” he asked.

“Aren't you?” she countered.

Bellamy shook his head. “Always so stubborn, Clarke.”

“You're one to talk, Blake.”

If Bellamy hadn't known Clarke, he would have thought she was annoyed by the accusation. But even with that mask of hers on, he knew she was trying to keep things light. And that she was just as exhausted as he was.

“You should get some sleep,” Clarke reprimanded. “You look like you're about to pass out.”

“Yeah, well you don't look too good yourself, princess.”

“Yeah… I'm heading back to the infirmary, I'll find an empty bed to sleep in there.”

Clarke walked away. Bellamy had seen her uneasiness about entering the mess hall, and he could see her hesitation at going back to the infirmary. _She really doesn't want to be around people right now._

Bellamy thought about why as he walked to his room. When she left she had said something about not being able to see their faces without being reminded about what she had done. And for some reason that angered him.

She couldn't stand to see their faces because it would bring her pain. Because she felt guilty and she didn't want a daily reminder of the horrors she caused. Meanwhile, she had left him, alone, to deal with all that she ran away from. To heal all by himself instead of supporting each other. She didn't pull the lever on her own. She didn't do any of it on her own. The whole time, he stood by her side, supporting every decision and talking to her about the ones he didn't think were the best. And she had been the one to walk away.

While she was gone Bellamy had been the one to stay and pick up the pieces. He helped build this place, put his sweat and blood into making it a safe home for everyone inside the walls. Through all of that she was supposed to be healing herself, like she said she would. She didn’t have to see their faces, but he did. He saw all of the fear, all of the pain; he saw the loss. She walked away because she couldn’t handle seeing any of that. But she never stopped to think that maybe Bellamy couldn’t handle it either. He thought he’d at least have her by his side. He couldn’t walk away, too. One of them had to stay.

He kicked the door to his room closed and sat down on the corner of his bed, throwing the crutch aside. He didn’t want to be mad at Clarke but he couldn’t help it.

He kicked his shoes off and took off his shirt. He could feel the dirt on his skin, and he considered taking a shower but he was too tired to walk down the halls to wash up. He took off his pants and examined the hole in them. The knife had tore through them when he got stabbed and it was ripped more when Jackson put the stitches in. _Maybe Gina could patch them up._

He was settling into bed when he noticed the book Gina had brought him from the mountain on the crate he was using as a bedside table. The Iliad. He reached over and picked it up. He swore he could hear his mom’s voice echoing the stories of the Greek gods and goddesses. The stories of the heroes Homer wrote about.

Bellamy fell asleep thinking of the times back on the Ark when Octavia was young and safe and his mother wasn’t dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it got a little sad there at the end but backstory!  
> I honestly don't know how I feel about the Blake sibling's mom, because in the show she's alright and they miss her but in the book I hated her guts lol  
> but I'm going by the show so she's cool
> 
> honestly don't know where I'm going with this authors note lol  
> I could probably just ramble on about anything
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
